Some Magics of the Heart - Part II
by Lefradawn
Summary: This is a continuation of the fic Some Magics of the Heart by Sheyshemra. Actually, I am Sheyshemra, I forgot the details of that account and has been trying to get it fixed for months now. But finally, I have given up. So here is the story of Elrond and Estel continued from where I left years ago.


The bright morning light shone through the light curtains fluttering in the cool breeze. The distant sound of the horses and the kitchen could be faintly heard in the healing chambers as Elladan woke up slowly to a bright new day. For a moment he breathed in the fresh morning air and then looked down on the still figure he was guarding.

Estel had not woken for over 7 days. His sunken gaunt face looked a little less pale now and his boney hands no longer looked like that of a corpse, thanks to the influence of Vilya. Someone opened the door gently and Elladan had no need to turn to know who it was.

"How is he ion nin?"

"No change ada, same as always."

"Hopefully, Gandalf will be here soon and we will get some answers."

Two days earlier, Elrohir, Legolas and Glorfindel had ridden out in search of Gandalf. Elrond had also sent a note to Galadrial, seeking her help in healing Estel, but no reply has been given yet. Elrond doubted he would get a favorable answer from her, but he was desperate enough to try.

"Go and rest Elladan, I will watch him now."

Elladan, thought about protesting, but there was no need to. Elrond had surprisingly recovered his senses and was acting like the perfect healer and sensible father he could ever be.

That afternoon, Elrohir and the others returned with Gandalf. The wizard did not speak a word while examining Estel. He then sent everyone out including Elrond and spent an hour with the unconscious Estel. But when he stepped out, Estel looked much better.

"He will wake up in a short while."

Elrond couldn't help but be curious.

"How? What did you do?"

"Identified the source of the curse and scrapped it away as much as I can."

"I tried the same, but…"

"You were looking for dark spells, Elrond. I actually looked for marks of valar."

"What do you mean?"

"We were discussing the creature I fought on our way here." Glorfindel pitched in.

"Be warned Peredhil, I know not why, but the Gods have a hand in this. I have removed as much of the spell as I can, but now it's up to Estel to survive."

"Valar! That doesn't make any sense, what do they have to do with Estel?"

"That is for us to find out. For now I suggest you concentrate on healing him. I have places to be and questions to ask. I will return with as much answers as I can."

"Thank you my friend, if not for you…"

"If not for me, he would still wake up. As long as you command it, his soul will do your bidding."

Elrond took a deep breath.

"Estel must be king one day. That's his destiny. His obsession with ada…"

"Will aid him Elrond ion!"

"Do you then condone his feelings for ada?"

Gandalf turned around and looked hard at Elladan and puffed on his pipe thoughtfully.

"I don't condone it, no, I favor it, I pray for it to grow."

"Gandalf! Have you lost your senses!"

Elrond looked furious.

"No Elrond, it is you and your sons who are not seeing what's in front of you. Have you forgotten Isuldar? I would rather Estel obsess over love than over the ring."

"I cannot allow him…"

"Even the Valar have no control over our hearts. He loves you by his free will and I think you love him too."

"Gandalf! Do not corrupt my affections for a child with your immoral polluted thoughts"

"Enough Peredhil!" Gandalf roared. The wind picked up and a window banged shut. Everything around them was plunged in darkness and everyone froze for a moment. The wizard made an effort to clam down.

"Destiny is often vested in foolish hands. Do what you want peredhil!" Gandalf stalked out without bidding anyone goodbye.

"I see that you did not abide by our request then?"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know what you would do if the opportunity should present itself again."

"If it's his time, then yes, I will take him into my halls. If not, he will live in Arda as long as he wants."

"I am curious, when is his time to sail?"

To this the stern faced valar did not respond.

The golden haired goddess sighed and turned to face the sea.

"And the Adan's?"

"Not my concern."

"Not your concern! Open your eyes; he is changing Eru's will! What will convince you brother Mandos that this is for the good of Arda."

"Nothing I am afraid. What happens happens and I am here to judge and not interfere. Don't draw me into your games."

"You both seem to be deep in thought. Is it not time for the mid-day meal."

"Erestor…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Estel's life would have been better if we had not sent him with the Dunedain all those years ago?"

"You should know that it's an irrelevant question and you should also know that the blame for that particular choice lies with your father and not you both."

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked up in surprise. They had believed themselves to be responsible in some way to Estel's fate.

"But ada wouldn't have been so harsh, if he did not think of our reactions towards the truth."

"How can you be accountable for your father's beliefs? I think that your father genuinely believed that he was doing what was good for Estel."

"What should we do Erestor? You and Glorfindel have guided us in the right path all our lives. We need your council now more than ever."

Erestor gave a rueful smile. He had seen the house of Elrond through its good and bad times. But mostly he has only been a spectator. Unfortunately, this time too, he can only be a spectator. But good advice, he can give; even if it would annoy the eves dropping golden haired elves no end.

"Ada…"

Elrond who was lost in thought turned around to see the twins, Erestor and Glorfindel step into his study. He was not ready for this. In his mind, he went over and over the kiss he had given Estel in that surreal moment where they claimed Estel back. He knew it was only an act of love and comfort but all the same, the feeling of that Estel safe in his arms had made his soul sing.

"You lot should learn to knock"

"And you should learn to lock"

Elrond sighed; he was not in the mood to engage in word games with Erestor.

"Can't a tired old elf have a quiet moment? What do you all want?"

"We want to talk ada"

"If it's about Estel, then no! I don't have time for this. Let your brother wake up, then we can talk all you want."

"On the contrary, you must talk before he wakes up. Otherwise, you would stand aloof and confused much as you are doing now and Estel will miserably wonder about the kiss he got from you in his dying moments."

"Glorfindel! How did you…?"

Elrond turned to the twins accusingly.

"Not like that."

"Not like what. Its irrelevant now, Estel just wants to be home and be loved by you and his family. And that much you already do."

"Erestor is right ada, you already love him" Elrohir said.

"It's not the same Elrohir. What I had with your mother and what I feel for Estel are two different things."

"Yes ada, you did not choose to forsake us when mother crossed to the gray heavens. You did not go insane with grief that you forgot yourself and everything else when she left. I will not go as far as Gandalf ada, but I am tired of all this. I want my father and brother back, that is all, that's all I want. I don't want to lose anyone any more!" Elrohir sobbed out.

"Ro!" Elladan reached out to his brother and hugged him close. He was the only one who can understand his twin's pain and confusion, for in this, they were the same.

"It was wrong of us to decide what was right and wrong in this. I agree with Ro ada, no matter what you think you should do, it's obvious you love him a lot more than you believe to. You don't have to hide behind your mask any more. Do what you have to ada."

Elrond himself had tears in his eyes. He was frustrated angry and sad.

"None of you understand!"

"None of us do my friend. That is why it should be you and you alone who decides. Gandalf may think it is good for Arda, but we, your friends and family want to see you happy again. But I suspect you have already made your decision."

Elrond remained as still as a statue.

"We have all agonized over this too much ada. But in the end, we all feel know that Estel remains one of us. We will love and protect him even if the Valar are against us."

"Well said brother, let your heart be your guide ada. Estel needs us and we need Estel. The why and how are not relevant anymore."

"_What are you smiling at?"_

_Estel's smile widened as he turned to see his brothers giving him a curious glance. The twins have been half heartedly mock fighting for a while now. They had tried to pull Estel into their fight, but Estel was content to just watch. His mind had been wandering when is nose had picked on the faint smell. _

"_Hum… nothing" _

"_Leave him be, what were you smiling about when you were his age Dan?" Elrohir asked._

_Elladan pretended to think seriously and then said, "Let me see, ah, creamy white skin, dark long hair, a chiseled nose, dark onyx eyes, all this packed in a flowing frilly dress. Ha ha ha! You would look hilarious in a dress."_

"_You are so stupid Dan! You are dead!" The twins resumed their mock fighting once again in earnestness._

_Estel's smile widened as he watched them and couldn't help comment, "You both cut it out, ada is on his way."_

_Elrohir straightened and looked at his curiously._

"_How do you even know? Even we can't hear him yet, but you always get it right."_

"_Yeah, I am curious too, how do you know."_

_Estel did not answer and they sat like that for a few minutes when both twins startled and stared at Estel. _

"_How on earth…"_

_Elrond's figured emerged from the tree lined behind and made his way towards them. Elrond waved but only Estel waved back. His other two sons sat there with a curious look on their faces._

"_What are you both staring at?" Elrond asked as he drew closer._

"_He got it right today too. You said it's coincidence, but he knew you were coming even before we heard you."_

_Elrond smiled down at Estel who had his eyes closed but had a smug smile that made it clear he was pleased with himself._

"_Estel, how did you know?"_

_The gentle voice warmed him so much more than the sun he has been basking in. He opened his eyes to see that the twins were already spreading a blanket on the grass and Elrond was setting down fruits and food from a basket. His ada was glaring at the twins and grumbled_

"_What kind of sons are you both? Making me walk this far and carry all this food up the hill."_

_Estel sat up and smiled, he stretched his hand towards Elrond who took both his hands, frowned at the dirt and gently wiped them clean with a soft towel._

"_Not as bad as the one who is making you wipe his hands."_

_Estel poked his tongue out at the twins and turned to Elrond._

"_Do you mind Ada, am I troubling you too much?"_

"_Of course not Estel." Elrond turned to the twins with mock anger and said, "He is just a boy. You both on the other hand are grown men."_

_The twins looked sheepish and Elrohir quickly changed the subject, "So how did you know ada was coming?"_

_Estel grinned and stretched his hand towards Elrond once again, this time demandingly._

_Elrond sighed, "Estel, you have not been eating properly and lembas are not regular food."_

_Estel knew deep down that his brothers and his father are doing this just to make him eat. The days in the sun and Elrond personally packing his meals are all to help his recovery from the raging fever he suffered for over two weeks. But he can't help it, his sense of taste was off and the only thing he liked to eat was lembas._

_Estel pouted and sat down like a stubborn child, which he told himself he was._

"_Alright, you can have half now, then, you must eat what I give you. If you do well, then I will give you the other half."_

_Estel nodded and eagerly ate the first half._

"_The smell of lembas!" he exclaimed_

_Three sets of eyebrows rose up in an identical fashion._

"_Lembas don't have any smell Estel." Elrohir pointed out._

"_Yes it does Ro! That's how I know ada is coming."_

"_What are you saying ion, explain clearly and here drink this next."_

_Estel frowned at the vegetable soup in front of him but then sighed knowing there was no escape. He took a sip and continued with the explanation._

"_Ada knows I like Lembas. They make Lembas in the afternoon at the kitchen, right after the regular lunch is done. So when I smell the Lembas, I know that ada will be picking some fresh lembas and come to meet us. I just calculate the time it would take for him to pack the lunch and walk to wherever we are."_

_Elladan looked at him curiously and then picked up a Lemba and smelt it. Frowning he passed it on to his twin and said, "it doesn't have any smell, can you smell it?"_

_Elrohir looked perplexed as well. "No I can't smell anything"_

_Elrond who was watching them laughed and then patted Estel on the back._

"_See you don't need elven sense. All you have to do is make use of your unique abilities to achieve what you want. I think your sense of smell is different from us. Tell me how does a lemba smell."_

_Estel thought for a moment and then said, "when it's getting baked, it has a faint sweet and warm smell. Since you wrap them in these leaves to keep warm, they have a slightly earthy flavor when I eat them. It um… reminds me of your study ada"_

The smell of Lembas, the smell of home. He was not sure if it was real. He had not felt anything good for so long that the faint smell of baking lembas brought tears to his eyes. For a moment he did not want to open his eyes, but then he heard a voice calling. A distant memory of golden hair and easy smile nudged at his still reluctant mind.

"Estel."

"His body needs to rebuild itself again. It may take years, but there is no other..."

The door banged open startling the five elves sitting in the hall of fire. Legolas literally tumbled in shouting, "He is awake!"


End file.
